rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Windy
Windy is the second chapter in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live and Reloaded. Windy acts as the game's Hub-world, where every other chapter world can be accessed by this one. Windy is also the only world in the game that does not include a main boss. The theme of Windy is a large grassland, filled with water, trees, insect hives, the infamous Windmill stands as the chapter's landmark. Its next chapter is Bat's Tower and its previous is Hungover. Sections Mrs. Bee In Conker's first non-tutorial mission, he has to retrieve Mrs. Bee's hive from the wasp gang Wayne and the Wankas, running down the pathway until he reaches Mrs. Bee, who shoots the gang with in-built machine gun in her hive and gives him his first bundle of cash. Note: Conker must have at least $200 before completing the following sections. Poo Cabin Conker enters the Poo Cabin and meets the Dung Beetle in charge of it, telling Conker what he needs to do, he opens a trap door and jumps into a hole, climbing up a series of ropes he enters a door that leads to a farm-like area. Pruned Conker comes upon the farm area and has climb and jump his way up roof tops to open the prune juice valve, after opening the valve, a target arrow appears, and Conker rides The Bull into it, and releases the cow. Yeehaa! Conker has to ride The Bull and knock the cow so she goes over to drink the prune juice, after exhibiting an unholy case of diarrhea, Conker must ride The Bull into the cow, blasting her to bits and repeat the process. Sewage Sucks Conker must dive into the Cabin's sewage system (now filled with poo that Conker can swim in) and navigate his way back to the Cabin lobby, where a ball of poo has been created for him to use. Great Balls of Poo Conker has to roll balls of poo up the mountain (killing an enormous sleeping Dung Beetle in the process) and up to the summit where an upper entrance (which Conker is unable to enter) is used to break the gate blocking the lower entrance that can be entered, giving Conker access to the Sloprano Chapter, Conker can also gain access to Bat's Tower using a poo ball. Note: The following sections occur only after the Uga Buga chapter. These sections lead up to the beginning of the Spooky chapter. Wasp's Revenge Mrs. Bee's hive has been stolen by the gang Wayne and the Wankas once again, Conker, eager for his quadruple reward, must now go inside the Wasp Hive for a deep insurgency mission, after shooting enough wasps, Wayne and his gang once again chase after Conker, once again going down the pathway until he comes to Mrs. Bee, who uses more explosive missles on them than last time. Mr. Barrel After Conker has accumulated enough money (all the money from the previous chapters) he can ride Mr. Barrel down the spiraling pathway, when he reaches the base of the path he is knocked off Mr. Barrel and falls unconscious, Mr. Barrel rides into the blocked off river entrance, giving Conker access to the Spooky chapter, night also falls upon Windy after Conker wakes up. Trivia *The song heard throughout Windy can be heard in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts. At the beginning of the game, Banjo and Kazooie are listening to the song on a radio as they eat pizza and play an Xbox 360. *Windy's music is also heard as others tracks, always remixed: "Barn Boys", "Pisstastic", "Give Us Our Money" and "Ugga Bugga". The theme is also whistled by Conker in It's War chapter, in the Live & Reloaded version of the electrocution. Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded